Snowstorm
by Of Forgotten Rain
Summary: In the midst of a snowstorm, prey is very scarce and the clan is hungry. Buzzardpaw breaks the warrior code by eating his first-caught prey before the clan is fed, but thinks nothing big of it. However, as the storm carries on, he realizes every rule in the code has a reason. (Silverclan challenge)


The atmosphere was silent and still except for a cool, sunhigh leaf-bare breeze blowing across the patches of dried, tall grass. Quietly, I slipped forward, remembering to crouch low and stay hidden, my tail sticking straight behind me, my belly almost touching the ground, my ears flattened against my head, and my vision focused on the small creature in front of me.

Its dull grey-brown pelt was pretty easy to spot. Its large ears perked up and erect on its head. Its round, dark eyes were bright and stretched wide.

I stepped forward another pace. The hare was only a tail-length away. However, looking at its alert posture, I was scared it'd suddenly bolt away.

_Did it see me?_

I slowly crept forward, trying to use everything my mentor had taught me. Then, I heard a _crack_.

My eyes widened.

I didn't have to look down to know that I'd accidentally stepped on a thin twig, and that sent the hare dashing away in a flash.

I chased after.

We sprinted across the wide open hills and fields, and I felt the wind in my face, ruffling my pelt. I ran as far as the breeze would lift me, as quick as my paws would carry me. Suddenly, I felt something I'd never felt before. I finally felt fast and free and… _alive_.

Only a whisker-length away now, I unsheathed my claws, giving an extra hard push with my hind legs, and swiped my paw at the animal. The force knocked the hare to the ground, and I had an extra few seconds to make a killing bite. Pouncing on top, I held my jaws to its neck and twisted it. The creature gave a last, shaky breath and hung limp on the grassy ground.

I smiled wide with triumph, showing my fangs. Then, I glanced down at the killed hare. I knew I haven't eaten in a long time, and the delicious smell of the prey made my mouth water with saliva.

_Just one bite wouldn't hurt, right?_

The sky was grey and it loomed over my head. The chilly breeze became cold and crisp. I could sense a storm brewing in the distance, and snow was bound to fall sometime soon.

Silently, I crouched down and took a bite.

* * *

"Buzzardpaw!"

I trotted into the camp, looking over my shoulder to see who had called my name. A few tail-lengths away from me stood a large grey-and-black tom, his bright yellow eyes seemingly piercing into my mind.

"What is it, Stormclaw?" I asked, padding over to the WindClan deputy.

"Buzzardpaw, come with me," he meowed, his tone serious. I could only make a confused face and follow.

He suddenly halted and turned around to face me at the edge of the camp, his expression stern. I cocked my head, preparing for what he'd say.

"You are familiar with the warrior code, no?" he asked, looming over me in a dark shadow.

I growled in impatience. I didn't have time for this.

"Yes, Stormclaw," I managed to say. "What about it?"

"Elders, kits and queens _must_ be fed before warriors and apprentices," he growled. "Have you forgotten that, Buzzardpaw?"

I pricked my ears, not liking where this was going.

_Does he mean…?_

"I know you ate that hare when you were on your hunting trip without bringing it back to camp first," he continued. I lowered my gaze, a growl rumbling in my throat. "We found some remains. You know that is against the code, and it is especially serious in this time of leaf-bare."

"No, but I…" I sighed. "Yes." I nodded. My gut told me to retort, but I didn't and did what my brain told me to do. Anything to get this over with quickly.

He sighed and shook his head slightly. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't."

He gave a faint nod and walked away, shooting a last look in my direction with narrowed amber eyes.

I sighed heavily and padded away, unconvinced.

_It was my first kill. I deserved to eat it._

Glancing around, I decided to head toward the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

I opened my eyes wearily. My whole body was sore and tired. It was sunup, and I felt a freezing wind pass through the apprentice's den and onto my skin.

I looked out the entrance. Heavy dark grey clouds hung low in the sky, a powerful wind howled and moaned in the distance, sending large snowflakes flying in an unorganized frenzy.

_A snowstorm?_ I thought, eyes narrowed against the white and grey. _This must've happened last night._

I growled in annoyance and stood up, realizing the den was already empty.

As I padded out, my paws shrinking back as I sank into the heavy layer of snow already on the ground. A chilling breeze passed through my bones and I instinctively fluffed up my fur, making me look bigger than I really was, flattened my ears and tried to fight the heavy snowstorm.

"Buzzardpaw!" A silver tabby she-cat, her pelt caught with snowflakes, bounded over with difficulty in the snow. She halted in front of me and spoke, "The other apprentices are all hunting. Most of the warriors are too. The leaf-bare snowstorm is getting quite serious and we need to catch more prey before it's all gone."

I didn't say anything, and she figured I understood and leaped away to fulfill her own duties.

I heard the fresh-kill pile was utterly empty. Many of the kits were starving, and the elders as well. The apprentices were sent to hunt, since prey was extremely rare now, and catching one would be pure luck.

The loud rumbling of my stomach was heard and I needed strength to withstand the storm. And so did the elders and kits.

I quietly slipped out of the camp.

The hills and valleys were covered by a thick blanket of snow. The storm continued, the snowflakes hitting the snow on the ground and making it even harder to walk through.

Then, I saw the dark shape. A large crow, not plump, but enough to feed a few cats at least, sat perched on a thin, bare branch. Excitedly, I thanked StarClan for this wonderful stroke of luck and trudged through the snow, moving closer and closer until I could just leap, pounce, and kill…

A hoarse call echoed through the grey and white atmosphere as I gave it a last killing bite. The crow fell dead at my paws and I picked it up with my jaws, grasping it tightly.

I glanced back toward the direction of the camp, then felt the coldness of the air, temptation and my own hunger win over.

I dropped the crow and lowered my head until my jaws met its jet-black wings.

All that was left moments later were scattered inky-black feathers against the white snow.

* * *

I returned to camp, my jaws empty, a faintly sad expression barely present on my face, but it flickered in my eyes and vanished as soon as it happened.

"Buzzardpaw, you're back!" A young apprentice tom trudged over, narrowing his eyes against the storm. His dark grey pelt was covered white with snow, and I figured my ginger-and-brown one was too.

"Did you get find any prey?" he asked hurriedly, his voice shaking but urgent at the same time. From the cold, or from something else?

"N-no," I replied, shaking my head, my teeth clattering from the freezing temperature as well. But that wasn't why I had stuttered. However, he didn't seem to catch it. His usual fiery orange eyes were dark and dull. They lowered to the ground.

"None of the other apprentices found anything either," he mewed softly, his tone grave. "Leaf-bare had killed many animals already, and this snowstorm was…"

I peeked behind him. A large crowd of cats—quite possibly most of the clan—was gathered around something in the center of the clan.

"Why is everyone gathered there?" I asked, trying to see. I pushed past him before he could say anything and found three limp, lifeless bodies laid down in the center. I held back a gasp.

_Are they really… dead?_

A large, old ginger tom laid protectively around two small kits, his ribs visible through his thin pelt, while a queen yowled at the heavens, tears spilling down her cheeks. The clan murmured in hushed quietness and mourned in grief.

"An elder and two young kits had died when you were on the hunting trip out of hunger," the apprentice spoke, standing beside me. His voice was barely audible, just a sad whisper.

I cursed at myself silently inside my head, wanting to scream to StarClan, scream to this heavy storm, scream to myself. _No… I never meant for it to be like this!_

But all I could stare at helplessly was the three lifeless bodies being carried away by sickly thin warriors while a crow mourned as it circled the dark, dull skies above, and my own breath started fading away…

* * *

**Challenge for Silverclan. **

**– Rain **


End file.
